Buscar un sueño
by Tenshibara
Summary: Killua podía observarlos por horas y la misma pregunta siempre surgía en su mente infantil: ¿qué tenían ellos, y él no, para perseguir sus sueños con tanta vehemencia? Este one-shot participa en la actividad de Junio "Para eso están los amigos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sino al maravilloso Yoshihiro Togashi (¡Ya hay manga!)

Este one-shot participa en la actividad de Junio "Para eso están los amigos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

* * *

 **Buscar un sueño**

Últimamente, sin tener muy claro por qué, le gustaba sacar cuenta de sus logros por cada año de vida: su primer asesinato, la primera vez que dejó de sentir dolor, qué tan lejos había llegado en la Torre del Cielo, cuándo había conocido a Gon, todas sus aventuras en el mundo de los cazadores, y hasta cosas tan ridículas como cuántos kilos de chororobot podía comer antes de intoxicarse. Estaba orgulloso de que todo eso lo había logrado con su esfuerzo, por su cuenta. Aun así, no sentía que ese cúmulo de logros y memorias lo llevara a algún sitio en particular. Es decir, Leorio sería doctor, Gon conseguiría a su padre, Kurapika cobraría venganza; pero él solo se quedaría como espectador, como un mero tramoyista que ayudó a montar el escenario de la obra maestra de sus amigos.

Se dio cuenta de ello una noche, cuando el pie de Gon le dio tan fuerte en la nariz que terminó despertándose y entrando en una fase de sonambulismo que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Todos sus amigos tenían aspiraciones, algo por lo que seguir adelante; pero él no tenía nada, ni siquiera el deseo de verlos triunfar. Sus pupilas se clavaban en el techo como si este fuera capaz de darle solución a su vida; sin embargo, la pintura blanca no le dio ninguna respuesta reveladora.

De eso ya había pasado una semana, y la duda seguía rondándole por la cabeza mientras las risas de sus amigos llegaban a sus oídos paulatinamente, como cubiertas por la bruma que empezaba a crearse en su cabeza.

El primero en darse cuenta de que Killua 'finalmente perdió la cabeza' —como quiso catalogarlo— fue Leorio. Y es que ver al niño perdido en la infinidad del cielo mientras su helado se derretía era para preocuparse; y no solo eso, en esa última semana lo había llamado por su nombre correctamente. Leorio no quiso consultarlo con sus otros dos amigos, ya que, al parecer, habían encontrado pistas sobre el paradero de Ging. Sin embargo, no podía soportar lo perturbado que se sentía con Killua sentado en el suelo del balcón del hotel, viendo la bóveda celestial con o sin estrellas visibles por horas. ¡Rayos! Hasta prefería que los recepcionistas lo miraran con desaprobación cada que iba a pagar la cuenta, todo por culpa de Killua y su afán de ver películas XXX tan de bajo presupuesto que asqueaban a Leorio.

Allí estaba de nuevo, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Leorio, antes de poder reclamarle su actitud, dio un respingo al ver cómo Killua se ponía en pie y se dirigía a él con seguridad.

—Oye.

—¿Sí?

—Vas a convertirte en doctor, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Acaso dudas que lo haré?! —repuso a la defensiva, mostrándole el enorme tomo de histología que estaba leyendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes por qué lo haré. —Puso los ojos en blanco, pero al notar la mirada dubitativa de su amigo, suspiró—. No quiero que la gente muera innecesariamente porque no tienen recursos para ir al médico; espero convertirme en alguien capaz de brindar bienestar a los demás sin imponer ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

Killua asintió muy levemente, aún con la duda flotando en sus oscuras pupilas. Sin más, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Leorio alzó una ceja y marcó el número de Kurapika para ponerlo al tanto de la extraña actitud de su amigo; pero no respondió.

Por su lado, Killua no se sentía conforme con la respuesta de Leorio. Entendía por qué aspiraba a eso, es más, era una aspiración tan noble que no le sorprendía que Leorio se esmerara tanto por conseguirla. Aun así, no comprendía qué podía impulsarlo a ser tan persistente. Mejor dicho, era incapaz de imaginarse poniendo tanto entusiasmo en algo. Killua repasó la actitud de Leorio frente a cada uno de los obstáculos que se le presentaban y su inquebrantable templanza para enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos.

Agitó la cabeza. No. Aún no lograba llegar al meollo de _eso_ que él no sentía, ni conseguía. Suspiró y continuó caminando. Si lo cavilaba mejor, podía percatarse de que carecer de _eso_ , de esa llama que activaba la férrea voluntad de sus amigos, conseguía que los envidiara un poco. Gruñó mientras mesaba su cabello con ímpetu. Simplemente, odió la noche que Gon lo había pateado y, con eso, había metido ideas raras en su cabeza; aunque era ridículo culparlo.

Sin siquiera percatarse, sus pies lo habían guiado a la única plaza del pequeño pueblo donde habían parado. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, las casas eran pintorescas, la gente reía y no existían callejones oscuros como los de la ciudad. ¿Por qué reían? ¿Qué meta perseguían?

De nuevo, se dejó caer en mitad de la plaza para pensar. Podía reiterarse una y otra vez que él no tenía, realmente, algo por qué continuar, pero eso no resolvía su inquietud, tan solo oprimía su pecho y lo frustraba.

Para Gon no fue difícil divisar a Killua —el único niño de cabello plateado de todo el pueblo— tirando de su cabello mientras una expresión de fastidio se apoderaba de sus facciones y una que otra persona pasaba para tomarle una foto con fines desconocidos. Preocupado, se aproximó y se sentó frente a él, extendiéndole un chocolate que minutos antes le hubiera comprado.

—¡Oh! Gracias. —Killua le sonrió y se deshizo de la envoltura rápidamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Inclinó la cabeza mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro, ansioso por saber qué tenía a su amigo en ese estado de pura contemplación.

—He estado pensando.

—¿Pensando?

—Sí. Eso que tú no haces.

—¡¿Eh?! Qué grosero. —Hizo un mohín.

—Es la verdad, lo tuyo es instinto puro y crudo. —Le obsequió una sonrisa felina y se comió el resto del chocolate en un bocado.

—Bueno, disculpa que sea un idiota —dijo indignado.

—Es bueno saber que estás consciente.

—¡Killua! —Se le lanzó encima.

El joven Zoldyck lo esquivó con facilidad y le dirigió una mirada divertida. Gon infló las mejillas y volvió atacarlo en vano. Estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que Gon cayó exhausto sobre la hierba mientras Killua se entretenía arrancando las hojas de un par de plantas. Gon lo miró un rato y apartó su mano con un gesto obstinado.

—No hagas eso; las plantas también sienten, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo…? —Alzó una ceja con todo el propósito de refutar sus palabras, pero su amigo se irguió cual resorte para interrumpirlo.

—Tienen vida.

—Oh… Pero eso no significa que sientan.

—Killua, puede que no lloren, pero pueden morir y si pueden morir es porque hay algo dentro de ellas que se extingue cuando lo hacen, y cuando algo dentro de ti se extingue, duele.

—¿Eh? —Killua parpadeó con incredulidad—. Creí que eso de que pensabas solo eran palabras, me sorprendes, Gon.

Gon volvió a inflar las mejillas con una mirada acusatoria. Suspiró para dejar fluir el asunto al ver que su amigo había dejado de arrancar las hojas.

—Entonces, ¿pasó algo? No te he visto últimamente, y me preocupa que parezcas como perdido en algo que te ronda la cabeza.

—Pues… —Killua no se inmutó por el hecho de que su amigo pudiera descifrarlo con tanta facilidad; después de todo, eran mejores amigos—. Solo me preguntaba qué te motiva a conseguir a Ging.

—Uhm… —Gon parpadeó sin entender muy bien su pregunta—. Por su licencia, por supuesto. Tengo que regresársela; es decir, fue muy imprudente de su parte extraviar su licencia.

—¿Solo por eso?

—No es 'solo por eso'; la licencia es la credencial que asegura que es quien dice ser. Es importante.

—Ya, pero…

—Y también quiero ver qué tipo de persona es, quiero escuchar sobre sus aventuras y ser su amigo. —Le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Tan simple como tú…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu meta —respondió de forma escueta mientras se ponía en pie—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer una vez lo encuentres?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Regresaré donde tía Mito! Para ese entonces creo que habrá pasado mucho tiempo y seguro estará preocupada por mí.

—Entiendo. —Asintió y se estiró—. Parece que tienes todo planeado.

—Solo espero que las cosas surjan, así que no es tan meticuloso como lo harían tú o Kurapika.

—Pero es genial, ¿no? —Gon lo miró con dubitación—. Tener algo qué aspirar o un lugar al cual llegar.

—Pe-pero Killua…

—Nos vemos en el hotel —atajó y agitó la mano—. Pasearé un rato más. Tú deberías ir a bañarte, apestas.

—¡Eh! ¡No apesto! —reclamó avergonzado mientras se olía "disimuladamente"—. Rayos…

Killua se carcajeó un poco al verlo correr cual alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al hotel. La respuesta de Gon había sido un poco más satisfactoria, aunque Killua se sentía incapaz de tomar su aspiración de la manera tan simple como lo hacía su amigo. No quería pensar que su vida se reduciría a perseguir una meta y, al conseguirla, no poder ver más allá en el futuro, que su corazón no le mostrara qué más quería hacer. Tenía miedo de volver a sentirse vacío y perdido. Podía asegurar que en ese preciso instante, tenía algo —no sabía qué— que lo impulsaba a buscar _eso_ que sus amigos tenían y él deseaba con ahínco.

Esta vez, en su afán de meditar las cosas rodeado de más tranquilidad, se internó en el bosque. De repente, las palabras de Gon ocuparon sus pensamientos. Los árboles y los animales tenían vida, eso significaba que vivían por algo. Sin embargo, le era un tanto gracioso e inverosímil imaginarse a un abeto hallándose en su misma situación. Entonces, ¿qué razón tenían los árboles y los animales para vivir? ¿Qué era tan fuerte en ese mundo que aún lo mantenía vivo?

—Esa mirada es de contemplación genuina.

—¡Ah! —Killua dio un salto sorprendente para poner distancia entre el origen de la voz y él. Por un segundo, pensó que un árbol le había hablado, pero reconoció la voz después de que su cerebro procesó qué ocurrió—. Rayos, Kurapika. —Alzó las pupilas a la copa del árbol donde su amigo estaba recostado, con un libro reposando en su abdomen.

—No pensé que te asustarías. —Rio con diversión.

—Pensé que estaba solo, es lógico que me asuste.

—Tus sentidos son muy agudos, así que imaginé que sabías desde el principio que estaba aquí.

—Estaba distraído —musitó, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —Kurapika lo miró con interés.

Killua le regresó la mirada y, con algo de reticencia, dijo:

—Pareces cómodo. Voy a subir.

—Como quieras. —Se encogió de hombros mientras corría un poco las piernas para que el niño se acomodara del otro lado.

Killua se aupó cual chimpancé hasta llegar donde su amigo, para luego recostarse junto a él. En vista de que Killua no quería hablar, Kurapika alzó el libro y continuó leyendo. Killua no pudo leer el título de la obra puesto que estaba en otro idioma, así que solo se perdió en los símbolos dorados y en el diseño de flores.

Quería exponer lo que le angustiaba a Kurapika, pero parecía tan entretenido en las páginas que pasaba con avidez que no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. No era que a Killua le diera miedo Kurapika o algo —bueno, sí, pero solo un poco—, pero sentía que Kurapika era millones de veces más maduro y sabio que sus otros dos amigos; y le asustaba imaginar que él pudiera revelarle algo que lo perturbara.

—¿Y bien? —Kurapika alzó una ceja al pescarlo distraído nuevamente.

—Es… —Killua suspiró y clavó las pupilas en el verde de las hojas que se iban coloreando de dorado por el ocaso—. Hay algo que me molesta desde hace un tiempo.

—Ya veo.

—Sí… —Killua soltó el aire y continuó—. Últimamente me he estado preguntando por qué estoy aquí y hacia dónde quiero ir. Es decir, tú, Gon, Leorio… Todos quieren hacer algo y luchan por ello. Por otro lado, yo no tengo nada que me impulse a seguir adelante, una respuesta que me diga por qué estoy vivo.

—Vaya… —Kurapika se sentó con sorpresa—. Veo que te has metido en un tema delicado.

—¿Lo es?

—En tu caso, sí. Eras un asesino, lo que implica que tu significado de 'vida' puede estar un poco trastocado. Aunque de por sí el tema es complicado para cualquier persona, así que no te sientas mal.

—No me siento mal —repuso y Kurapika sonrió—. Es solo que, cuando los veo a ustedes luchando por lo que quieren, me da envidia, porque yo no tengo _eso_ que ustedes tienes.

—¿Eso? —Kurapika alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos para pensar un poco—. Será… ¿que te refieres a la _pasión_? Es lo único que se me ocurre, lamento si no soy de mucha ayuda.

—¿Pasión?

—Sí; porque queremos conseguir nuestros objetivos individuales y para no rendirnos en el proceso necesitamos pasión. —Killua le lanzó una mirada indescifrable y Kurapika se sonrojó al darse cuenta qué era lo que pensaba—. No esa clase de pasión.

—No sabía que existían diferentes tipos, pero creo que entiendo tu punto. Entonces, dices que yo aún no consigo ponerle pasión a mi vida.

—Más o menos. —Kurapika se abrazó las rodillas—. El simple hecho de que hayas decidido cambiar por tu cuenta es suficiente mérito para darte algo por lo que vivir.

—Pero, Kurapika, es frustrante saber que todos ustedes tiene algo que hacer mientras yo simplemente los observo. Me siento como si tan solo fuera parte del paisaje, un simple personaje secundario. También quiero escribir mi propia historia.

—Si ya lo estás haciendo, Killua. —Kurapika le sonrió como si se tratara del hermano mayor comprensivo y amable que nunca tuvo—. Entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa, pero si me lo preguntas, creo que tú ya estás escribiendo tu historia y que ya tienes por qué seguir adelante.

—Ayudarlos a ustedes no cuenta. Quiero estar junto a Gon un poco más, pero eso no es suficiente para darme un motivo.

—No, no. —Kurapika rio y continuó—: Me refiero a que el simple hecho de querer buscar un buen sueño, es un sueño decente, ¿no?

—¿Eh?

—Luego dices que Gon es el idiota… —murmuró.

—¡Oye! Gon es más idiota que yo, así que no nos compares.

—Como digas, Killua. —Le dio su típica respuesta de indiferencia, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del menor.

—Lo que dices es que mi sueño, lo que me motiva a seguir adelante, es buscar un sueño, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Puede sonar un poco retorcido y confuso, pero creo que es un buen comienzo.

—Un buen comienzo… —repitió, ligeramente emocionado. Sintiendo cómo el peso de la duda abandonaba su mente y corazón, sonrió con alegría genuina—. ¡Muchas gracias, Kurapika! Eres genial.

—No es para tanto. —Agitó las manos con modestia mientras él mismo se sentía feliz por haber ayudado a su amigo—. Ten cuidado de regreso al hotel, ¿de acuerdo? Yo iré pronto.

—Sí. —Killua agitó el brazo con vehemencia y se fue corriendo, como si hubiera recuperado la energía que había gastado dándole vueltas a un asunto que podía parecer trivial, pero no lo era.

Kurapika cerró _D Hunter_ con cuidado. Le parecía curioso que Killua se acercara precisamente a él cuando se llevaba mejor con Leorio y Gon. No le molestaba; de hecho, saber que había resuelto las dudas existenciales del menor le brindaba algo de paz a su torturada alma. Seguro que con sus palabras, Killua podría vislumbrar de mejor manera qué camino seguir, y eso era bueno para él y para quienes lo apreciaban.

Se dio cuenta, con estupefacción, que de los cuatro, los que casi nunca interaccionaban eran él y Killua, y aun así sentía que eran tan buenos amigos como con Leorio o Gon. Le pareció curioso y fijó sus pupilas en la figura de Killua ataviada de azul, haciéndose cada vez más diminuta. Quizás era que ambos podían entender al otro por alguna similitud que compartían, tal vez por el cambio radical que experimentaban los enfoques de sus vidas pasadas.

 _«Debe ser eso»,_ concluyó. Killua había sido un asesino y quería cambiarlo; por otro lado, Kurapika… Él pronto iniciaría un sendero teñido de sangre proveniente o no de sus manos. Acarició las letras de _D Hunter_ y suspiró. Tenía miedo, pero estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

 **:FIN:**

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 _No me maten por lo último, necesitaba más drama Kurapikesco xD Extrañaba escribir algo así, no sé, que un personaje tenga un problema existencial y otro lo ayude a resolverlo me aligera el alma. Elegí a Killua y Kurapika porque me parece curiosa la relación de ambos; es decir, casi nunca se molestan o hablan y aun así confían en el otro. Al final del one-shot iba a escribir algo así como:_ 'Al final quizás Killua sería el único capaz de salvarlo' _, porque me dio la impresión de que las situaciones de ambos son similares, pero en diferentes líneas de tiempo; sin embargo, será Leorio quien acabe deteniendo de Kurapika de hacer alguna idiotez, así que lo descarté xD_

 _¡Oh! Para esta actividad me tocó:_ 'Meditando sobre la vida' _, quería asesinar a Random, pero he aquí el resultado que espero haya sido de tu agrado._

 _Con eso me despido, ¡que tengas una feliz semana!_


End file.
